Dernière Chance Pour Un Premier Baiser
by vinkalinka
Summary: Dean n'est pas du genre à agir au "bon moment", plutôt du genre: c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais le temps de faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parfois, cela peut peut-être fonctionnner. [OS Destiel]


Bonjour à tous !

Je suis actuellement en train de préparer une fanfic assez longue (ou en tout cas qui me prend beaucoup de temps à écrire) et comme j'aime avoir un peu d'avance avant de publier, cela fait quelques mois que je suis en silence radio. J'ai donc décidé de corriger un peu ça en publiant un petit OS. En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Les évènements de cette nuit s'enchainèrent avec tant de rapidité que Dean passerait le reste de sa vie à en confondre l'ordre, à ne pouvoir se souvenir que d'images brouillées.

Il avait reçu un profond coup de lame dans le ventre – ou est-ce un pieu ? Peu importe. Une blessure bête provenant d'un moment d'inattention. Il savait pourtant que c'était ainsi que les chasseurs mouraient, sur un simple manque de réflexe, sur deux secondes à penser à autre chose qu'à la survie.

Il n'avait même pas senti l'arme s'enfoncer sous sa chaire. Il avait tué celui qui l'avait blessé et s'était retourner d'un mouvement brusque pour aider son frère, et c'était ce geste, qui avait dû déplacer l'arme en lui, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa main se leva instinctivement jusqu'à la blessure, ses doigts effleurant le manche encore chaud d'avoir été fermement tenu par la main d'un assassin. Il comprit avant même de baisser les yeux sur son t-shirt déjà écarlate. Un hoquet le fit trembler et déchira encore plus sa chaire. La douleur sourde se propagea dans tout son corps et brouilla sa vue, fit siffler ses oreilles alors que les cris et les sons de la bataille résonnaient encore autour de lui. Il fut pris d'une envie de retirer l'arme, mais s'arrêta, se souvenant lointainement de son père et des leçons qu'il lui avait données.

« Dean ! » Une main qui se pose sur son épaule avant que des yeux céruléens ne se plantent dans les siens. Un regard assuré malgré l'inquiétude. « Ne bouge pas, » instruit-il. Dean ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que l'ange ne retire d'un coup sec l'arme. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, son regard vague tombant sur le plafond de l'entrepôt, gris, craquelé, du bêton pur, des ombres de marionnettes désarticulées s'y projetant. Une main fraiche se posa à plat sur son ventre, juste par-dessus sa blessure et un râle rauque de peine s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il attendit que la sensation d'étrange lumière l'envahisse, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher comment une sensation pouvait lui rappeler la lumière. Saut qu'elle ne vint pas. Il baissa les yeux sur Castiel et vit celui-ci relever les yeux dans les siens. « Je ne peux pas te soigner, » tombèrent les mots lourds de sens mais n'en ayant aucun pour le chasseur.

Castiel ramassa l'arme, surement, la regarda, l'observa pendant ce qui semblait être un long moment, mais en apercevant son frère combattre, Dean comprit que son monde tournait simplement au ralentit. C'était fascinant, il pouvait voir les coups que son frère allait donner ou recevoir, déterminer à l'avance où ils allaient tomber, mais dans le brouillard d'engourdissement qui se répandait lentement dans son esprit et son corps, il ne pensa même pas à tenter de prévenir son cadet.

Castiel dut le lever et le sortir de l'entrepôt, car la prochaine chose sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent fut le ciel étoilé. Une toile si sombre et pourtant si lumineuse. Ça n'avait aucun sens. L'air autour de lui était frais, paisible, et il gardait les yeux ouverts juste parce que Castiel le lui demandait, parce que lointainement une voix qu'il chérissait lui demandait de ne pas s'endormir. Mais l'air était si doux dans cette nuit d'été, le ciel si beau, le monde si calme. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, en cet instant, pourquoi il était là, pourquoi le bras de Castiel était serré autour de lui, pourquoi le sien était passé par-dessus les épaules de l'ange et pourquoi son ami tenait sa main, sa peau chaude brulant la sienne. Les sensations étaient décuplées. Lorsque Castiel l'assit dans le siège d'une voiture, son cri perça le calme de la nuit. La douleur aussi était bien plus vive. Il entendit son ami s'excuser mais ses yeux étaient fermés et le monde commençait déjà à se réduire au silence.

« Dean, reste éveillé ! » lui hurla l'ange, un désespoir sans nom dans sa voix autoritaire. Cela sonnait si faux, pas dans le sens irréel, mais dans le sens où ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda la route sur laquelle ils filaient, son regard parcourut rapidement la voiture et il ne reconnut pas son Impala. Les mouvements de sa tête étaient incontrôlés, comme lorsqu'il avait trop bu et que ses gestes avaient plus de portée qu'ils ne devraient, comme si la gravité était plus forte. Lorsqu'elle retomba contre son épaule, son regard diriger vers le bas, il vit que la main de Castiel saisissait son bras, mais il ne sentit pas son emprise. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais Dean ne releva même pas la tête vers lui, il regardait sa main et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il ne ressentait pas. Puis, en un sursaut, cette même main quitta son bras pour appuyer sur son ventre. Il cria. Du moins, il sursauta et pencha sa tête en arrière. Sa main gauche se posa sur son ventre, par-dessus celle de Castiel. Il avait voulu enlever celle de son ami, parce qu'elle lui faisait trop mal, mais lorsqu'il la toucha, il la sentit, et c'était comme s'il venait d'être consolé. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, vraiment enfant, et que son père le grondait pour une bêtise et que sa mère venait lui faire un câlin pour qu'il se sente mieux. La douceur et le calme envahirent son monde avec plus de chaleur que ne l'avait fait le ciel étoilé. Il ferma les yeux. Il crut entendre Castiel parler.

Il y eut un énorme bruit, la route fut remplacée par le ciel et par la terre et par le ciel et par quelque chose qui était à la fois le ciel et la terre. Dean ne ressentit pas vraiment les chocs et seul le silence lui annonça que quelque chose avait pris fin. « Dean. » Entre un appel crié et un gémissement. Les feuilles d'une branche qui s'était infiltrée dans la voiture à travers la vitre désormais brisée lui chatouillèrent la tempe et pendant un instant, il distingua clairement les silures de la plante. Il était tiré hors d'un endroit inconfortable vers un lieu froid et humide. Il regarda ses pieds marqués le sol. Un son fut murmuré à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était d'un bleu lumineux et profond, comme il l'était toujours l'été lorsqu'aucun nuage ne l'occupait et qu'on regardait juste au-dessus de nos têtes, ce bleu qui nous donnait envie de nous allonger dans l'herbe et de l'admirer toute une après-midi. « Dean, » appela Castiel, paniqué. Les yeux de l'ange clignèrent si proche de Dean que c'était comme voir tomber la nuit puis se lever le soleil. Castiel tenait le visage du chasseur en coupe dans ses mains. Dean ne réfléchit pas avant d'approcher son visage du sien, fermant ses yeux alors que ceux de l'autre s'écarquillaient jusqu'à remplir entièrement son champ de vision. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, les y pressant doucement, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il voulait sentir toute la douceur que Castiel possédait, mais sentit surtout son souffle se couper. Dean resta ainsi assez longtemps pour sentir les muscles de son corps se détendre et le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler, pour se sentir léger et heureux. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus la force de tenir sa tête seul, il la laissa retomber dans l'emprise de Castiel. « Au moins j'aurais fait ça, » pensa-t-il, peut être assez fort pour que les mots passent ses lèvres. C'est la dernière chose qu'il pensa.

.

* * *

.

Une sonnerie régulière le réveilla et il frappa son réveil du poing avant de rouler sur le côté pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de la personne à ses côtés. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller, » l'informa Castiel, au cas où l'appareil hurlant sur la table de nuit ne lui aurait pas déjà transmis l'information. Dean releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Castiel. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, laissant un instant son visage planer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui de l'ange. Puis, il descendit lentement vers lui, son regard toujours plongé dans celui expectatif de Castiel. Il s'arrêta un, peut-être deux, millimètre avant ses lèvres et sourit.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Castiel, » murmura-t-il, son sourire prenant un pli amusé avant qu'il ne goute enfin aux lèvres de Castiel. Il l'embrassa doucement mais sans hésitation. Il l'avait fait un millier de fois. Oui, il avait arrêté de compter. Non, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait arrêté. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait aimer tenir des comptes, lorsque c'était aussi agréable. Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient plus douces que toutes les matières existantes dans l'univers, et, selon lui, ça aurait été une insulte d'oser les comparer à quoique ce soit. De même que pour l'odeur de Castiel. De même pour tout ce qui composait Castiel. C'était juste beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il eut le courage de s'écarter enfin assez de lui pour que ses lèvres soient capables de faire autre chose que l'embrasser, Dean dit, « Je suis désolé pour ce premier baiser.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça, » lui répondit Castiel avec un sourire attendri. Ils avaient eu un millier de baisers et Castiel avait reçu cette même excuse pour chacun d'entre eux. « Ce baiser me rendrait presque heureux de t'avoir vu au bord de la mort, » ajouta-t-il. Pour la millième fois. Lorsque l'ange le regardait comme ça, de façon indescriptible, Dean savait que celui-ci comprenait exactement la façon dont son petit cerveau abimé fonctionnait, comprenait que Dean avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une autre chance de le faire, alors il avait pris sa dernière chance comme il l'avait toujours fait. Parfois, Dean était capable d'admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais agi sans cet apparent ultimatum.

Dean sourit et écarta le sujet. Pour la millième fois. « J'ai envie de t'embrasser pour la première fois. »

.

.


End file.
